


Peg Me To The Moon

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Practically 3000 words solely about Tim getting pegged
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Peg Me To The Moon

All the air in Tim's lungs escaped as he was pushed against the door. The sudden change in pace was surprising, but not unwelcome.

He was bringing Sasha back to his flat after a night of light drinking and a _lot_ of flirting, although he wasn't really expecting much since it was only a Tuesday. _This,_ however...Oh God _this_. Being pinned between Sasha and his own front door? He couldn't ask for anything better.

"You look surprised," Sasha cooed as she unbuttoned Tim's disgustingly bright Hawaiian shirt of the day. "You think you can get away with flirting and making innuendoes all night without any consequences? How cute."

Tim smirked, "Well, I thought since it was a Tuesday you wouldn't want to do anything. But if you want it that bad…"

Sasha dipped her head down just a little bit to bite at his newly exposed skin. "Tuesday, Shmuesday. You're very hot when you sing karaoke, by the way."

"Mm, so that's what did it to you? Me cracking the notes to 'Fly Me To The Moon'?" He shrugged his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and began to pull off Sasha's blouse.

"Oh, of course. What can I say, you simply serenaded me," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She let out a soft moan as Tim kissed a line from her ear to her collarbone.

"How flattering of you to say that. So, how may I please my lady tonight? Want me to fuck until you can't remember your own name? Make you cum with just my tongue? Maybe some freaky nippleplay?" Tim could feel himself getting turned on as he thought about it, about how pretty she'd look as he fucked her brains out, or made her orgasm until she lost count…

"Actually," she began, looking up at him with those deep brown eyes. He could never say no to her when she looked at him like that… "As nice as that sounds, I think someone needs to be put in their place. You were getting a little cocky out in public." She squeezed his ass a little and he quickly got the memo.

"Do you have everything you need for that?" He asked, his voice a little weaker than it was 10 seconds ago.

She nodded. "Left it here last time, remember?"

"Honestly, you fucked me so hard last time I think I just kind of zoned out afterwards," he muttered, moaning quietly when she sucked his neck. 

"Hmm… let's make a repeat of that, then, shall we?"

And so they moved to do just that. Sasha dragged Tim to the bedroom, stripping both him and herself along the way, scattering their clothes among the flat as they moved towards the bedroom. 

When they made it to the bedroom, Sasha pushed Tim onto the bed and tossed a bottle of lube from the nightstand at him.

"Why don't you prep yourself while I put on the strap, hmm? And make sure not to touch that pretty little cock of yours, okay, slut?" She said, patting his cheek. He looked up at her with the neediest expression and nodded. 

Sasha is _so_ different in the bedroom compared to in public. And no matter if she's fucking Tim or getting fucked, she always manages to stay in control. It's the hottest fucking thing. And then when she calls him names like slut...to say that it's attractive is a severe understatement.

The lube was cold against his fingers, but Tim was horny and impatient, so he quickly slicked up his fingers and started to push one in.

He'd fingered himself many times before, but he never did quite get used to the initial feeling. As he pushed in that first finger, he let out a sweet, low moan and flung his head back. He could hear Sasha giggle a few feet away, but his eyes were squeezed shut.

Once he got that first finger in all the way and began pumping, he realized it wasn't enough. The initial pressure was gone, leaving him feeling mostly empty, so he added another finger. And then another. But it still wasn't _enough_ . He couldn't reach that sweet spot, that little bundle of nerves that lit his body alight with pleasure, and along with that, his dick was aching, weeping, _begging_ to be touched. He figured if Sasha was taking this long, he might as well give himself a little reward.

He added a fourth finger, and wrapped his other hand around his neglected cock and began pumping both hands furiously. And then--

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" He was so, so close to finishing, but his hand was abruptly ripped away from his cock. He whined before looking up at Sasha with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage.

"You were taking too long…"

She sighed. "I _told_ you not to touch your dick. Now look what you've done. You nearly ruined it, baby. It's not as fun getting fucked after you've already came." She cupped his chin and forced him to look at her. "Simple directions aren't that hard to follow, are they? And now I've got to punish you. Color?"

"G-Green. Green. Fuck, so fucking green, please--" He just realized he still had 4 fingers up his ass, and he started pumping them again before Sasha slapped his hand away.

"I think that's enough self-pleasuring for now, you whore. You've definitely shown that you don't deserve it. In fact…" she ducked under the bed and retrieved a shoe box full of toys, and picked a silver pair of handcuffs out of the pile. "I think you deserve to use your hands at all. Turn over."

Now he was just the sweetest sight, arms stretched above his head, hooked onto the bed frame, ass in the air, wiggling slightly a final, futile attempt for forgiveness.

"Oh, look at that pretty little hole of yours, all stretched out for me… Too bad it won't get to be used." She plucked another toy from the box, although Tim couldn't see which one. "Now I want you to count for me. Can you count to 20, or has your horniness dumbed you down too much?"

"Mm, no, I can count, I promise," he said, and pushed his ass higher into the air.

"Good. If you mess up, we're restarting." And then the whip hit his right asscheek and wrenched forward the highest moan Tim had ever heard come from himself.

"O-one."

And then another, this time against his left cheek.

" _Two."_

And then another, this one right in the middle, hitting his hole.

"Fuck--"

"That's not a number. Start over."

"But I was just--"

"Are you _arguing with me?_ Is that what you're doing, slut? What makes you think you're in any position to argue with me? Start over, and now we're going to 25."

And so it continued. She added 5 each time he messed up, and they ended up at 45 before he finally met her satisfaction. There were tears streaming down his face and his ass strung like he had just fallen into a pit of bees, but he needed _more_. 

Sasha brushed the whip against Tim's back and thighs as he recovered, seemingly lost in thought as she didn't make any comment about Tim's whimpers. 

"Mm...You know, you brainstormed some pretty nice ideas earlier, do you remember?" She put away the whip and began running her soft dark hands over Tim's shoulders, back, hips, butt, and thighs. He was shaking all over, ass still in the air, and so, _so_ turned on.

"The...the ideas? Tongue an… fucking you really hard?" He grunted out as she pinched his nipples. 

"That's right. Stay with me, baby. Thought I almost lost you there for a second." She was relentlessly messaging his nipples, and that accompanied by her sudden sweet side was...exciting, to say the least. "Yes, 'tongue and fucking me really hard', as you put it, is exactly what I'm talking about. What do you think? D'you want me to eat you out and then peg you until you're seeing stars?"

All he could do at this point was let out a low, needy moan.

"Use your words, baby," she said softly, moving her hands to rub his back. "I wanna hear you beg for it."

"Ah, fuck, I want--" he was squirming all over, arching his back and chewing the hell out of his bottom lip-- "I _need_ you to fuck me, please, Sasha. Use my hole, that's all it's good for, _please, Sasha_ . M-make me see stars, make me forget my own goddamn name, I wanna--oh _fuck_ \--I wanna walk into work tomorrow with a limp that tells everyone what a dirty whore I am."

"Oh, good _boy_ ," she cooed enthusiastically. She sucked his neck, making sure to leave a mark, and then slowly left a trail of kisses all down his neck, back, and ass until…

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck, don't stop please don't--_ " Tim cutting himself off with a moan as Sasha pushed her tongue deeper into his hole. He jutted back on her tongue so hard she had to hold his hips in place. "Such-- _ahh_ \-- skilled mouth… You're so... _so good_!"

She moaned, and those vibrations teased his prostate cruelly. She seemed to notice this, because she started letting out the most obscene, deep. long moans Tim had ever heard, and they were definitely not accidental.

"So good, so good, I'm gonna--" 

She pulled her tongue out, and Tim sobbed. He was so close, _so_ close. But of course, this was still a punishment.

"Aww, you didn't think you were going to get to cum, did you?" She said. He didn't understand how she could be so sweet and so cruel at the same time. "No, only good boys get to cum, and you haven't been very good at all. Color?"

He sucked in a breath, "Gr-green. Green. Please...Wanna be a good boy. Lemme be a good boy for you." He sounded ruined, his voice raspy and cracking.

"Hmm… We'll see. I'm still not quite sure you deserve it."

He whined. "Please, _please_ , I'll be so good for you, I'll be so fucking good…"

He heard the familiar snap of a cap opening, and his heart soared. There was a small pause as Sasha properly slicked her fingers, and then she pushed in, and Tim let out a moan that he knew would warrant a noise complaint from several of the neighbors.

Because he had prepped himself earlier, she quickly transitioned from one finger to three, pumping them deep inside of him, searching for that sweet spot. Each thrust brought out a new sound from him, and sometimes short words like _"Yes!",_ and "Please--", and "Oh fuck, oh God--", and _"Sasha!"_

When she pulled out her fingers, he couldn't help but whine. That, for some reason, earned him a smack on the ass, which, in turn, elicited a sharp gasp.

"Such pretty little noises…" She unlocked the cuffs and helped him turn over. "Don't pout at me like that, we're not done yet, I just want to see your face while I fuck you senseless." He moaned again as she relocked the cuffs around his wrists.

She rearranged him just how she wanted, and it ended with Tim on his back, arms still stretched out above his head, legs thrown over Sasha's shoulders, and his lust-blown eyes looking directly at her, pleading for more…So he got more. 

She pushed the dildo in with only a brief moment of eye contact as warning. He threw his head back with a loud moan as she bottomed out. The wait for him to adjust wasn't long at all, as he managed to say, "N'more. More, _please._ " 

That's when the relentless pace was set. Tim's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open as a slew of _"ah, ah, ah_ " 's were pushed from his vocal chords. It was barely audible, though, behind the slapping of skin on skin. Sasha was angling all her thrusts away away from his prostate, though, and it was torture.

It felt like an eternity before she leaned down, still thrusting mercilessly, and kissed his cheek. He thought she wasn't just trying to comfort him a little, but then she whispered "I suggest finding something to hold onto, slut," and the flash of excitement that lit up his insides was indescribable.

She slowed for a minute, kissed his cheek, pulled out almost all the way, and finally, _finally_ thrusted directly into his prostate.

"Sasha!" He cried out. One hand shot out to clutch the sheets, the other found Sasha's hand and squeezed like his life depended on it. If the other pace was merciless, this new one was impossible, pounding head on against his prostate with each thrust, ensuring that he would cum without even needing to touch his dick.

Oh God, his dick.

He hadn't even thought about it, so caught up in the euphoria of being fucked, but now that it had a place of attention in his mind again, he could feel it throbbing, desperate for attention.

"S-Sasha, Sasha, please--" He sobbed, his voice breaking. "Please, I need it--I need it so _bad._ I'll be so good for you, I'll be so good, _please,_ Sasha, I _need_ it. I'm gonna--oh God, oh fuck, Sasha I'm--"

"Go ahead baby, cum for me." Those words triggered the loudest yell and the hardest, possibly even the longest orgasm Tim had ever had. They were definitely going to have a noise complaint filed against them. But to Tim, that didn't matter. Nothing mattered, as he came all over himself and Sasha, clearly pent up from the night's teasing. And afterwards, he was completely lost in a blissful haze for what felt like hours. 

When he finally touched back down to earth, there was a warm wash cloth laying on his stomach, and it seemed like Sasha had already cleaned up all the cum from his stomach. She was currently occupied with his wrists, gently rubbing lotion into them where the handcuffs had been pulled against his skin. He could hear her calmly humming "Fly Me To The Moon" to herself, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, you've finally decided to join us again," She chirped when she noticed him looking up at her. "So, how was it, on a scale of 1 to 100?"

"The number used to properly rank that doesn't even fucking exist," He said. "God, you're so talented. I might just need to call in sick tomorrow." 

She chuckled. "Maybe. You'll definitely get some weird looks. Turn over, your ass has _got_ to be sore from all that." He did, and she applied some lotion there too, and massaged his back a little while he was still in the right position.

Tim let out soft moans and breaths of contentedness as she rubbed his back. His eyes were still droopy, and he knew he would fall asleep quickly if she kept this up, so he ended up turning back over much sooner than he would like.

She turned the salt lamp on and the normal bedroom lamp off, leaving them in a gentle orange darkness. As she was crawling into bed with him, he could hear her humming the same tune as before. He smiled and kissed Sasha's cheek. "You're amazing. Absolutely amazing. I don't even have the words to describe just how perfect you are," he whispered, "do you know that?"

"I'm actually pretty well aware," she whispered back with a smirk. "Are _you_ aware that you're the prettiest boy I've ever met? Pretty eyes, pretty nose, pretty mouth, pretty noises… God I could fuck you for hours just to hear those _noises._ "

Now it was his turn to smile cockily (although it was mostly to hide the blush that was spreading from ear-to-ear). "What can I say? It's not easy being the prettiest boy in the archives, you know. I think Martin gets jealous sometimes."

She hummed. "Well, now that I think about it, Martin is rather pretty. Maybe even prettier than y--"

He threw his head back dramatically. "Oh, don't even finish that sentence! Do I mean nothing to you? Did the last hour mean nothing to you? Would you rather be at Martin's flat, drinking tea and discussing some boring old book? _Sasha_ , you wound me."

Her laugh was gorgeous. Her laugh was like honey in your tea. It lit up the whole room in an instant, and melted his heart even quicker.

"Drama queen. Fine, you're right. Martin's _not_ prettier than you, but he's pretty damn close. Happy now?" 

"Incredibly." 

He laid his head on her shoulder, and pulled the duvet over both of them. The silence between them was soft and comfortable, and eventually turned into snores as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- - -

"Are you sure you're okay enough to come in?" Sasha asked as she pulled her coily hair into a bun. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind you taking the day off, you don't do it often."

"I know, I know. But honestly I'm not nearly as sore as I was last night. And it's not like researching is a laborious job." He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel off the hook to dry himself off with.

"If you say so." She handed him his toothbrush and toothpaste. "Better hurry up and get dressed if you still want to grab coffee before work, though." She smacked his ass before leaving the bathroom to get her shoes, but she didn't leave soon enough to miss the sound of Tim's moan and the sight of him bracing himself on the sink for a moment.

 _She's not going to let me live this down today,_ he realized. _Work's going to be fun._


End file.
